Backwards Button- Huntik
by Dragonrider44
Summary: Dante and Zhalia are hit by a spell and the consequences will be difficult to handle. Can Lok, Sophie and Den handle what is in store for their mentors and set after season two and the remainder of the Blood Spiral are up to no good. Loosely based on Benjamin Button but not by much, please review ;). REWRITTEN.


Backwards Button rewritten

 **Authors Note: Hi guys I hated my first attempt of this story because it was rubbish so I'm starting again. I've been really stressed out lately which is why I haven't updated anything in a while but things should be back to normal after next week because I'm in Germany for a week but anyway I** **don't own Huntik or Benjamin Button. Please review!**

* * *

Dante Vale POV

I stared around at my team. This wasn't going to plan at all. "Raypulse!" I shouted shooting the spell over Zhalia's head at one of the blood spirals attacking her from behind. We were being chased by a lot of blood spirals and our chances were not good; Lok and Sophie were both down to their last titans and Sophie had a cut on her shoulder which was bleeding. Den was with Cherit fighting off titans, ducking and dodging some of their more powerful attacks.

"Armourbrand! Dante pay attention please!" Zhalia yelled jumping in front of me.

"Sorry, duck!" Zhalia hit the ground and I hit one of their attackers in the face. "Touchram, boltflaire, darkfog!" I stood back to back with Zhalia preparing for the spirals to gain their bearings. "Zhalia how much longer do you reckon we can hold this up for?"

"Oh just until we're a bunch of corpses being stepped on, how much longer do you think!" Zhalia snapped.

"Ok then we retreat. Lok, Sophie, Den, and Cherit we need to retreat now!" The darkfog faded and I saw the others running towards an exit.

"Look out!" I spun around just in time to be hit full in the chest by a spell. I fell to my knees and saw Zhalia hit by the same spell; she slumped over and I caught her just as my own vision started to dim and I too collapsed.

 **Flashback**

" _Yes, yes, yes!" Lok was yelling doing a victory dance on the couch._

" _Calm down Lok; I'm only back for this mission and then I'm back to the Huntik council 24/7 again." I told Lok smiling. I had just told my former team that there was a very important mission to find the 'Hidden Power of Youth'. The mission had actually come from a tip off saying it was actually very dangerous and the best team was needed to find it. Everyone had been really excited and even Zhalia had this sort of twinkle in her eyes I said I was joining them on a mission. We were packed within an hour and ready to board the plane. We couldn't have known it was a trap or that we would be ambushed by hundreds of blood spirals._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Sophie PoV

"Come on Dante wake up!" I shook my ex-mentor's shoulders trying to wake him up. When they had been hit the enemy had fled but I had no idea why. Dante was on the floor with an arm around Zhalia and both were breathing softly, neither of them would stir and I was starting to worry. "Cherit can you charge me up I'm going to levitate them back to the plane."

"Of course I can I'm not that tired!" Cherit said brightly, he blew out a stream of energy into me and a pointed my hands at the pair before me.

"Lift-spell!" I called and Dante and Zhalia were lifted into the air. "Let's get back to the plane; we need to report to Metz." Lok put a hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Well done Sophie who knows what I'd do without you."

"Only fail every piece of homework we receive?" I laughed; Lok and I were very close now smiling at each other.

"Can we go now I'm tired and hungry?" Den complained loudly and we sprang apart.

"Oh now I get why Dante and Zhalia were mad at me when I walked in on them!" Lok said awkwardly; I smiled, of course Lok would not be able to work something like that out until it happened to himself.

"We're coming Den let's go."

"Metz sir, we are sorry it didn't work out." I said meekly.

"Don't worry Sophie; I'm just glad you're all alive. We should have checked our sources first."

"It's been two hours and Dante and Zhalia haven't woken up yet!" I pointed out anxiously.

"If they haven't woken up by tomorrow let me know and we will send a foundation doctor round."

"Yes sir good night."

"Good night Sophie." I ended the call and sat down on Dante's couch tiredly. We had gone back to Dante's house since Zhalia, Lok and Den were all living there permanently and also because it was closest to where the plane had dropped us off. I could hear Lok and Den snoring upstairs and my own eyes were heavy, barely open. I put my head down on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes, the feeling of worry and anticipation was lifted from my shoulders and I fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know, I know, I know. It's as bad as the previous one etc. and it's really short I'm sorry. I'm going to Germany tomorrow so I won't update in a while sorry. Please review…please?! P.S Oh yeah Sophie's spell 'lift-spell' sorry about the lack of inspiration there my dog distracted me and I was rushed to find a half-decent name *glares and dog wriggling around on the floor* if it's any conciliation he is a puppy so he doesn't understand the importance of fanfiction.**


End file.
